The Master of Lionel
by Leitbur
Summary: What would have occurred had Ramza accepted Draclau's offer.
1. Thoughts from the Day After

The Master of Lionel: Chapter One – Thoughts from the Day After

By Leitbur

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Final Fantasy Tactics, Squaresoft, or any related product. Just my own copy of the game.

This is just something I sort of wrote on a whim, mainly to play out a scenario that I've often pondered, and wished that Squaresoft had built into the game. Basically, what would have happened if Ramza had accepted Draclau's offer to join him rather than battling him. Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------

Leaning against the edge of the balcony that protruded out of the north tower of Lionel Castle, Ramza Beoulve sighed heavily, adjusting his chin to a more comfortable position on his crossed arms. It had been a rough night, not just due to all the fighting, Gafgarian's death and his confrontation of words with Draclau. If anything, all that should have made sleep all the more easy to obtain, but his thoughts had kept him up.

_Have I done the right thing, accepting Draclau's offer?_ The thought had been running through his mind all night, eating at his conscience. After much tossing and turning he'd been able to fall asleep, but even his dreams were haunting. His father, the great General Balbanes had been there, on his deathbed just as Ramza remembered. He had told him to be strong, to live with honor and principle, but something else that had not been in the real version occurred in this one. A warning, of dark times to come, and to be sure to fight against this great evil.

Then his father had passed away, but then a dark shadow filled the room, and behind his father what at first appeared to be an image of the great St Ajora appeared, but then it had morphed, changed before his eyes into a deformed version, a monster of incredible evil. What was even more surprising was that neither of his brother's reacted at all, as if they could not see this threat. Ramza reached for his sword, but as his hand touched the hilt he froze, unable to move as the creature descended, towards his father. Then from outside the window something else appeared; flames. They consumed everything around him, until there was nothing Ramza could see other than the flames, and the darkness. As the flames too began to fade to darkness, he had heard his father's voice again, this time saying to him, "Beware."

That had been when he'd woken up in a cold sweat. He'd pondered over it, and many other things all morning, and yet still he didn't have an answer. _I just want to do the right thing_.

A knock on the door behind him brought Ramza's thoughts back to reality. Turning his head and looking back into his bedroom through the balcony entrance he called out, "Yes?"

The door opened and Malcolm, one of his fencer knights that had come here with him to Lionel entered, followed closely by Rad. Pausing for a moment, the two moved somberly towards the balcony entrance and stepped out onto it next to Ramza who had returned to staring out across the countryside. Malcolm waited a moment, then realizing that Ramza was waiting for him to speak, said, "Good morning sir. Sleep well?"

"Not particularly, but I'll get over it."

Malcolm nodded. "Sir, about Mustadio I-"

"I know Malcolm, but right now we can't do much about it. Believe me, if I could get him out of that cell just now I would, but he did threaten Draclau after I agreed to help him fix this country. Angered or not, attacking a Cardinal is not something that can be easily forgiven. I'll talk to both him and Draclau later, see if I can convince him to accept an apology from Mustadio. It'll work out."

"If you say so sir. It's just…"

Ramza turned his head to gaze upon his companion, then asked, "What is it Malcolm, speak your mind. I'm not my brothers, you know that."

"Of course sir. It's just that I have some doubts as to whether this is the best course of action. War will be upon us any day now, and this strange conspiracy is getting deeper and deeper. Lady Agrias agrees."

Agrias. She'd been ecstatic last night when she'd learned of Ovelia's departure, and only after much reassurance and persuasion had Ramza been able to settle her down and keep her from grabbing the first chocobo mount she could find and racing off to Zeltennia after her. Over the last few weeks Ramza had begun to trust and respect the female knight more and more, her courage and loyalty was certainly something for other knights to imitate. It was more than that though, he liked her as a person as well, when she let duty drop on those rare moments.

Lifting himself off the balcony edge now, Ramza turned and faced the two young men. "I'm not quite sure about this either Malcolm. In fact, I'm not sure about anything just now, other than the fact that we need to find out more. Hokuten and Nanten may already be poised against us, if the Church and the Temple Knights came against us as well… well let's just say that it's better to know what our options are before we go making enemies out of everyone."

Again Malcolm nodded. "Yes sir."

"One more thing Malcolm, could you locate Agrias for me, I'd like to talk with her before I go meet with Draclau."

"Of course sir." With that Malcolm turned and departed, leaving only Rad behind.

Turning to look at the young squire now, Ramza said, "So Rad, is there something on your mind as well?"

"Well Ramza… sir," the late formality bringing a chuckle to Ramza's face, "I'm just wondering if all this was worth it."

Ramza watched Rad for a moment, then said, "You mean about Gafgarian." It was not really a question.

"Yes. I mean, we turned on him to protect the princess, fought against him and then you were forced to kill him last night. Now we're here working underneath the man Gafgarian was serving in the first place. Was it all really necessary?"

Ramza paused a moment, then turned to look back once more across the countryside. During his time as a mercenary under Gafgarian, Ramza and Rad had found time to bond as those who fight together do. The result had been that titles such as 'sir' had been lost, and it had not been until after Rad had learned the truth about Ramza's noble origins that the honorific title had returned, though Rad was still struggling with it. At first Ramza had protested, but his persistence had finally forced Ramza to concede.

Finally, after a minute of silence, Ramza replied, "That's something that has been on my mind this morning too Rad. I'm not sure if I have an exact answer just yet, but I think that yes, it was necessary. Our goal was the protect Ovelia, and had we not turned on Gafgarian, he would have killed her. Later, while he offered me a chance to redeem myself, it extended to only me and only because of my rank. He would have killed you and the others, and that was just something I couldn't allow. Draclau at least is taking us all in, and that's the small difference that makes all the difference. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah, it does make sense Ramza…sir."

-------------------------------------------

"Good morning Ramza, sleep well I hope?"

Bowing as he approached, Ramza replied, "As best as can be expected your Holiness."

Cardinal Draclau nodded, chuckling deeply for a short moment. "Very good. Come, let's have breakfast in the main dining hall, and I can begin to explain to you our mission, and the role I would like you to play in it."

"Yes your Holiness." Ramza then turned to walk towards the dining hall side by side with the Cardinal. Truthfully Ramza was not quite sure if he liked the new role that was being shaped up for him, even if he had yet to hear it, but he had to at least keep up the niceties for now. A Beoulve would do no less.

As they walked, Draclau continued, "Do you know if the Lady Agrias will be joining us? I took the liberty of inviting her as well."

Without looking at the Cardinal, Ramza replied straight-faced, "I think she might very well." His conversation with Agrias this morning had been intense. She had once again brought up her concerns, and the desire to depart to Ovelia's side. Ramza though had pleaded with her to stay for now, in no small part for the fear that she might be seen as an enemy. The men escorting the princess would not know of the recent change in allegiances, and might very well see Agrias as a threat. Thus, until Draclau could at least get the word spread of the new circumstances, it was best for everyone to stay at Lionel. Eventually Agrias agreed, with far less begging than Ramza had expected in fact.

Reaching the dining hall, Ramza parted from Draclau's side and made his way around to the right side of the table, taking a seat several places away from the table's head where Draclau was now seating himself. He didn't want to sit next to the man, partly because as they had walked Ramza almost felt like he sensed something ominous about the Cardinal, the same feeling he had gotten from his dream last night.

Several minutes passed in silence before the servants began to bring food and drink to the table. When breakfast was ready and served, Draclau sighed slightly, then said, "Well, I guess Agrias decided not…"

He broke off as he spotted the young female knight enter the room from the opposite side. Ramza turned his head in her direction, and froze. Agrias was dressed… well far more femininely than he had ever seen her. It was true that they had traveled together on the road for many nights, but she'd always kept on a light layer of mail whenever he'd seen her out of her armor. He had been too much of a gentleman to view her while she rested. Now though she wore a tunic and skirt and while they were quite casual, she still wore her usual boots, it was still more feminine than he'd ever seen or thought of her before.

"Welcome to my table Lady Agrias. Did you sleep well?"

Agrias nodded, and forced a smile. "Yes, your Eminence. Quite well." She then turned her gaze towards Ramza and gave a far less forced smile, and took a seat across from Ramza on the left side of the table. From their conversation earlier Ramza knew that her answer had been as false as the one he'd given Draclau, but then again like him it wasn't something he expected to actually discuss at the breakfast table.

Draclau meanwhile continued as he cut himself a piece of ham, "Excellent. Now that you are here, I'd like to ask both of you what you think about the current state of Ivalice. Ramza?"

It was a test, and Ramza knew it. Of course knowing it was a test didn't necessarily mean he knew the correct answer, and the Cardinal would know if he tried to improvise. That left of course nothing to say but the truth. "Well, at the moment the conflict between Larg and Goltana is coming to a head, and that means almost certain war. The problem is that people still remember the 50 Years War, and all the suffering that caused. Another war so soon will only serve to further weaken the people's trust in the sovereignty. The appearance of the Death Corps in Gallione not too long ago is proof of that. It just means that regardless, more people will suffer for whatever agenda Larg or Goltana have."

The Cardinal smiled. "Exactly. Agrias, is there anything you'd like to add?"

Agrias shook her head. "No, I think Ramza summed it up best. It's clear though that the Royal Family is not in control, and that Larg and Goltana merely wish to use the Prince and the Princess to their own ends."

"Correct. So, what must be done to prevent this? Since the people can't turn to the Royal Family, we intend to have them turn to the Church. When the time is right the High Priest will move to mediate the situation, and peace can be restored. We also plan to bring in the Temple Knights to help maintain the peace and allow for a greater deal of equality between the aristocracy and the commoners. That's where you will come in Ramza."

Ramza just blinked. "Me? What would you ask me to do?"

Setting down his fork and knife so that he could press his fingers together, Draclau answered, "You possess one of the Holy Stones. We plan to implement and reform the Zodiac Braves to help bring relief and comfort to the people so that they might trust and believe in the Church more. As you insist on holding onto the stone for the time being, I have decided that you will become one of the twelve braves. You will become a Holy Knight."

Ramza just sat there open mouthed, speechless. A Holy Knight, him? It didn't quite seem possible and yet…

From across the table Agrias clapped her hands together and said, "Congratulations Ramza, it is truly quite an honor. I remember my own ascension to the rank of Holy Knight."

Ramza nodded, and smiling said, "Thank you Agrias, and you too your Holiness. I truly appreciate this honor you have chosen for me."

The Cardinal nodded. "Good, then it is all set. Your ascension to knighthood will take place this evening before dinner. Afterwards we shall have a feast to celebrate."

Ramza blushed. A feast in his honor, that was more than he truly needed. "You are too kind your Holiness. However, may I discuss another matter with you?"

"Certainly."

"It's about Mustadio. What do you intend to do with him?"

The Cardinal paused halfway into a bite from his eggs and stared at Ramza for a moment. Then he resumed to eating his egg, and upon swallowing said, "I understand that he is your friend, but an attack on a member of the clergy is unforgivable. I'm afraid I have no choice but to have him executed."

"What!? Executed! You can't!"

"Ramza," Draclau interrupted, a hint of anger in his voice, "do not forget your place, despite whatever honors I may have chosen to bestow upon you. Show the proper respect."

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm his outrage, Ramza replied far more quietly, "I apologize. However, I beg you to reconsider. I know his actions were wrong, but he is an Engineer of Goug. I know I can convince him to apologize and aid us, and he would be far better to us and the Church alive."

"There are many Engineers in Goug Ramza. One less will make little difference, and while I'm certain you believe you could convince him to aid us, the Church does not take such actions lightly. It is best to make an example out of him, I'm sorry."

"Yes, make an example out of him, but by sparing his life. Show the people of Ivalice that the Church forgives those who repent and ask forgiveness. Besides, executing him may very well alienate other Engineers. At least keep him alive for now, until we can see if sparing him will be better than killing him. After all, once he's dead we can't take it back."

For a long moment Draclau's eyes locked with Ramza's, as the two men's wills clashed. The Cardinal then pulled his eyes away and stared down at his plate, apparently in deep thought. Finally he looked back up and said, "Your words hold some truth in them Ramza, far more than I would expect from one your age. Very well, for the moment at least, I will not have Mustadio executed. However, he will remain in the dungeon, and if, in the end, it is decided that he must die, you will be the one to see that the order is carried out. Understood?"

A cold glare emanated from Ramza's eyes as he stared at Draclau. However he then lowered his head and replied, "Very well. Thank you."

-------------------------------------------

With a taint of longing on her face as she stared out at the stars, Agrias Oaks sighed. Ramza's ceremony had occurred hours before, and the feast was still going on. It had been a fine ceremony, bringing back memories of her own, of the scared young girl no older than Ramza was now shaking in her armor as if she were about to be asked to reach into a basket full of snakes. Yet Ramza had seemed so calm, so collected. Perhaps that was just an outward facade though, similar to the one that many had said she'd carried during her ceremony.

Since that day she'd devoted her life to protecting the Royal Family, to doing her duty as a knight, never thinking about her own desires. Now though here she was, separated from the princess, out of reach of her knighthood save Alicia and Lavian, and with little else to do but to ponder her own life and the events that had brought her here. _And the people who had too,_ the back of her mind reminded her.

Ramza. What was it about the young man that drew her and so many others to him? The small band of troops that followed him was as loyal and devoted as she had seen, and even her own knights were showing signs of devotion to him. So too, she had to admit, was she. Perhaps this was what the late General Balbanes had been like, strong and charismatic. The Beoulves were leaders of men, yet there was something different about this one, something nobler.

A knock came from the door and Agrias turned and said, "Who is it?"

"It's me Agrias, Ramza. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Agrias blanched. Ramza was here, and here she was in her room wearing nothing but a small night-piece that she had borrowed from a maid as she had no such clothing of her own here, and it was far too chilly even in this weather to be walking about naked. "Umm, one moment Ramza." The robe, she'd have to cover herself with that. There wasn't time to get redressed. Slipping into the robe lying on her bed, she tied the belt and moved to the door, opening it. "Thank you for waiting. Please come in."

"Thank you." Ramza bowed his head slightly and stepped in, noting with a slight blush what she was wearing. Even with the robe on, the top of her chest was visible through the folds, and for the first time Ramza was able to notice the moderate size of Agrias's bust, another thing that the armor had hid. Forcing that thought from his mind though, Ramza continued, "I haven't come at a bad time have I?"

"Oh _no_, not at all. It's just… I'm surprised you aren't still at the feast. It is in your honor after all." Agrias prayed he hadn't picked up on the eagerness at which she'd denied his question, surprised somewhat herself at how much she rather wanted him to stay.

Ramza sighed, then replied, "Well I never liked parties, especially for me. Besides, I see you left as well."

"True, I'm not much one for parties either. Besides, I just don't trust the Cardinal, not after last time."

"Neither do I, not completely anyway, but what he's saying is right. For now, I think it's just best if we bide our time and see what he's really up to."

Agrias sat down on her bed and cocked an eyebrow at Ramza. "So you think he's not telling us the truth?"

"I think he's not telling us everything. I'm sure what he told us is part of the truth, but he's still playing off the fears of the people to put himself, and the Church in power. Whether this is the High Priest's plot or his own, there's more going on here, and I want to find out what before we try to do anything rash."

"Agreed. Still, I don't quite see how that fairy tale is going to help. I mean I know it's the image of the Zodiac Braves that people have in their minds that the Church is playing on, but it seems like there's more to those stones than they're letting on."

Ramza nodded. "Which brings me to my reason for coming here. Tomorrow morning I'm departing for Goug to see if I can learn more about the effect these stones have on the ancient machines there, and to talk to the Engineers about them. I told Draclau that I'm going to try and bring as many Engineers over to our cause while staying discreet, and he agreed. I don't know though if he fully trusts me yet."

Placing her hands back against the bed and leaning back, Agrias replied, "So you want me to stay here then and keep and eye on things, make sure Draclau doesn't try anything while your gone?"

Ramza shook his head. "No, I want you to come with me to Goug. I'm having Rad stay behind to keep an eye on things. He's just less conspicuous."

"But-"

"Besides," Ramza interrupted, "if he does try something I may need to break back in here again, and I couldn't have done it last time without your help. If things get desperate, I want your sword there to aid me. I need your help on this one."

If the room wasn't so dark, Ramza would almost certainly have noticed Agrias blushing at his last remark. She had never had a man say he needed her like that before. Oh certainly she'd been asked for assistance, ordered to aid men of all classes before, but never 'needed' like that. Struggling to pull herself together and finally doing so, Agrias nodded. "Of course, I'll be ready to go tomorrow then."

Ramza nodded, then politely saying good night turned to leave. As he reached the door Agrias called out, "And Ramza… thank you."

Turning to look back at her, Ramza replied, "For what?"

"For needing me."

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Well there you have it. Like I said above, I just wrote this on a whim after playing some FFT and this was the result. Not sure whether I will, or should keep going with it. Guess that depends on whether anyone wants me to or not. So just review and let me know if you want me to continue or not.


	2. Road to Goug

The Master of Lionel: Chapter Two – Road to Goug 

By Leitbur

Well, I guess everyone wants me to continue this story. In fact, I believe the general consensus was that the story was… well written. I'll take everyone's word for it. Just to note, this is just a secondary story, not the main story I'm writing. As a result, don't expect updates on this one as often as my main fic, which is at the moment 'A Mentor in Training'. When that one finishes next chapter, there may be a brief time when this one gets attention while I prepare to start my next primary story, most likely an Inuyasha, Ranma, or Love Hina story. Otherwise, enjoy.

Note: I'm now discontinuing my disclaimers, as I feel that there should be no reason anyone didn't read the 1st chapter, and so that disclaimer should do. Enough stalling, onto the story.

-------------------------------------------

It felt, Ramza thought as the troupe finished a turn on the road around a small grassy hill, like this trip to Goug was much quieter, safer even, then the previous one had been. Perhaps that was due to the addition of Chocobo mounts for him and his four companions. While he could have taken his entire original squad with him, it had seemed prudent to keep a less than obvious profile and presence in Goug. Thus he'd decided that along with Agrias, only three of the remaining eight would come.

While Ramza would have liked to think he'd taken those he trusted most, his best people, the truth was that it had been more a matter of who was left. Mustadio had been ruled out for obvious reasons, Rad had to stay behind and watch for trouble within the castle, and Lavian had departed with Malcolm for Zaland Fort City to secure the defenses there with two squads of temple knights. That had left him with only four choices, and Tina had volunteered to stay behind due to a sudden sickness she had felt coming on. Ramza chuckled at that thought, since her ailment had arrived moments after learning that Rad was staying behind as well. The crush she had on Rad after all had been quite obvious to everyone save Rad, much to everyone else's amusement.

"It's a beautiful morning, isn't it Ramza?" Agrias said as she glanced off towards a small stream that ran into the brush.

Looking up at the sky, white puffs of cotton clouds dotting the blue horizon, sun beginning to rise to its height as it beamed warm rays of light down on his armored body, Ramza took a deep breath of the fresh morning air and smiled. "Yes Agrias, it is a very pleasant morning. To be honest I feel much better than I did yesterday morning."

Agrias just sighed. "That's because yesterday morning we were inside Lionel Castle with the Cardinal, today we are out traveling the roads in the fresh air."

"True enough." Ramza replied, "Still, there's something more to this morning alone than just that. We were on the road for many such days before, but today feels so much better."

"Perhaps my lord, it is because for the first time in awhile, we are moving at our own pace without pursuing or being pursued."

Ramza glanced over at Carmine, a powerful monk who also had a knack for swiping things of all sorts. He wasn't quite sure how the two mixed together like that exactly, but Ramza knew that Carmine could just as easily swipe the hat off someone's head as he could punch a hole through a stone wall. "You're probably right Carmine, it has been a long time since we could just sit back and take it easy for the most part."

"Quite right Sir Ramza," the priest Fredrick added in, "Besides, now even if bandits did try to rob us, numbers as small as they are, we have two Holy Knights to protect us in this holy crusade."

That was also true. Unlike the previous journey, this time Agrias was present. Perhaps that was why it felt so much more pleasant than last time. Glancing over at Agrias, who was back in her full armor, riding her chocobo with a casual expression, Ramza smiled. _Yes, she's back to the way I remember her now, the way she was meant to be. Yet, why can't I get the image of her last night in that robe out of my head?_

Trying to drag himself away from the thoughts that his mind was pulling him toward, Ramza said, "So Agrias, is this your first time to Goug?"

Agrias nodded. "Yes, it is. Until recently, I had never even journeyed south of Dorter, let alone to Goug."

Ramza nodded. Of course she wouldn't have, she was part of the St. Konoe Knights, they had no business away from the Royal Family. Most likely Agrias had spent much of her time guarding the Imperial Castle, not prancing around the country. "Well you'll be in for a treat then, it's quite different than most cities. It's actually on an island that's reachable only by bridge or ship, and some of the ruins there are inspiring to say the least."

"Well then, "Agrias replied with a smile in his direction, "I can't wait until we get there. Too bad that even by chocobo, it's still a two day journey."

"Oh come now Lady Agrias," Alicia spoke up from the rear of the group, "it won't seem as long as it is. I'm sure we'll be there before you know it."

Nodding yet failing to turn her head back to look at the young fencer, Agrias replied, "Thank you Alicia, and you're probably right. What we need though is something to help us all pass the time."

"Oh, I have a suggestion!" Carmine shouted out.

Ramza rolled his eyes. "Carmine, for the last time, we are not going to try guessing what you have in your pocket."

"Aw, but Sir Ramza, it's such a beautiful thing! I plucked it off the Cardinal without him even knowing it."

"You robbed the Cardinal!?" Alicia shouted, horror in her voice.

"Please Alicia," Carmine pleaded, "don't say robbed. Robbing is for thieves, I merely 'acquired' this nice little gold ring."

"Well then," Ramza intruded, "I guess that rules out your suggestion."

The rest of the troupe burst into laughter as Carmine facepalmed, shaking his head slowly in shame. Fredrick then spoke up, "Really Carmine, how in the name of Holy St Ajora did someone like _you_ ever become a monk?"

"Very carefully my friend, very carefully." Another round of laughs filled the air, and then died down as the troupe moved on.

"So," Alicia finally said, "Does anyone else have an idea for passing the time?"

From his spot at the head of the troupe, Fredrick raised his hand up and twisted to look back over his shoulder. "I do. How about a contest of sorts?"

Ramza cocked an eyebrow. "A contest? Just what kind of contest do you have in mind?"

"A story contest actually. We'll reach Goug late tomorrow, so I suggest that we each tell a tale, two today since the day is already beginning to wear on, and three tomorrow. Then we all vote on which we felt was the best, and that person gets to have a free meal on the rest of the party."

Ramza's face drooped. This did not sound like a very good idea to him, but as he opened his mouth to say so, from next to him he heard Agrias say, excitement in her voice, "I think that's a wonderful idea Fredrick. So, who shall go first?"

"Well I would think," Alicia poked in, "that Sir Ramza here would have to be the one."

Carmine quickly threw in, "I agree, Sir Ramza indeed."

The look on Ramza's face just then could only be described as a cross between a blush and a blanch. "What? Why me? Why do I have to go first?"

"Because," Agrias answered, "as a Beoulve you are by far the best educated amongst us, so must know plenty of good stories. We need you to inspire us and set the bar for the rest of us to aspire to." Then with a mischievous grin and wink she added, "Besides, you're the leader. It only makes sense that you'd go first."

"A-all right." The words were out of his mouth before he even realized he had spoken them. It was as if that wink had disarmed his ability to resist this foul plot for the few seconds it took him to accept, and now he was doomed. _Well I'm in it now. Guess I might as well do my best_. "Let's see, a good story…"

"Yes, a good one!" Carmine shouted, "Something grand and epic of battles fought long ago!"

"Forget epic," Fredrick responded, "I want a bawdy tale, about lust, love, and husbands who are tricked by other men and adulterous women!"

Carmine lowered his head slightly to stare more fixedly at his companion next to him. "And you call yourself a priest?"

"Hey," Fredrick shot back, "I'm human too. Just because I'm more spiritually pure than you are doesn't mean I don't like a good, naughty tale from time to time."

"Enough," Agrias interjected, "let's allow Ramza to pick a story he wants to tell, not what you want to hear. Save that for your own tales." Turning to look at the red-faced Holy Knight she added, "Go ahead now Ramza, we're ready."

Ramza gulped. With the sudden bombardment of requests, the story he had in mind had been lost in the confusion, and now he couldn't remember what it was. Racking his brain, Ramza placed a hand on his forehead and tried to concentrate. Nothing, in the heat of the moment with all eyes on him, his mind had gone blank.

Finally Agrias asked, "Ramza, is something the matter?"

Looking over at her and wincing in shame, he nodded. "Yeah, I um… kind of forgot the tale I was going to tell when everyone started making requests. Just give me a moment, and I'll be ready to go."

As he went back to his agonizing search of his mind, Agrias watched, her heart aching for his embarrassment. Then, smiling she said, "Tell you what, how about I go first instead, and we'll see if Ramza remembers after I'm over."

"Yes yes!" Carmine cried out, followed by more encouragement from Alicia.

Fredrick then said, "Well done, the day is saved by Lady Agrias!"

Taking a deep breath, Agrias glanced over at Ramza whose face was covered in warm gratitude. She simply gave him another wink before beginning. _You're welcome Ramza_.

**Agrias's Tale:**

Long ago in days before,

Back in the elder days of yore,

Knights roamed freely across the land,

Protecting the people with sword in hand.

At great Lesalia where the kings do rule,

Fair and just, to others never cruel;

There in those hollow halls did reside

Mighty Gladsmir and his bride.

To him she was devoted and did bear

Beautiful Ariana young and fair,

Whose beauty filled the hearts of men about the land

To true acts of bravery to win her hand.

But for all their acts it was all for naught,

For in Ariana's heart was something else that she sought.

Every night before she had gone to bed

Her dear sweet nurse to her had read

Stories to sooth her troubled mind

Choosing always stories of a certain kind.

The stories spoke of knights brave and bold

Who rode and fought for justice in times untold.

So that when the stories were done and it was time for bed

Ariana would close her eyes with images of adventure in her head.

Riding tall and fast upon her noble steed

Her armor shining as wicked men her sword did impede.

Such things were what Ariana did gleem

As she lingered within her dreams.

Thus one fine day before her father she did appear,

Leaning down by his throne Ariana spoke into his ear,

"Great father, to me you have shown nothing but love and compassion

And never have my clothes been old or my privileges rationed.

However, as I stay here in this castle with you and sweet dear mother

My heart does ache for something like no other.

So I beg thee father to hear my request

And then with your love for me decide the rest."

So listening to his daughter's whispering words,

The great king nodded to let her know she'd be heard.

However before she could he first did say,

"Why daughter dear, I see you look at me this way,

And my heart trembles to see you burdened while I rule under this sun

Thus I bid you to speak of what you desire and I will see that it is done."

Nodding her head Ariana did say while smiling with joy,

"Oh blessed father, it is not some toy.

What I ask of you is great I know, but to learn to fight and ride

Is what I desire, to know what it is like to defend at your side.

To travel the world and see all there is to see

Winning glory and being all that I can be."

To this great King Gladmir did stutter as his eyes opened wide,

Rising up with fury and raising his scepter up from his side

To point straight at his daughter whom he did revere

Yet spoke with a tongue that was quite severe.

"What is this now you say to me Ariana dear

Of riding and fighting and traveling away from here?

I'll have none of this, do you understand,

For it is not the role of women to roam the land

But to stay home and tend the house and family

Since to allow anything else would lead to calamity.

Now before me my own daughter kneels

With eyes sobbing as she clutches my heels

Asking for me to break the laws of man and decree

That a she might stand with the same rank as a he?

No dear Ariana, leave me now alone,

Go to the church to pray and atone

For you are a princess whose place is within these walls

Not off visiting and conquering another man's halls."

Though Ariana did grab and plead

Her father would pay her no heed

So that at last she did resign and depart

Leaving the hall and slamming the door with a start.

Back to her room she did go and there on her bed she wept

Until the flow of tears did empty and it looked as if she slept.

Yet truly she lied there and silently she cried,

"Dear God, but for fear of you I would have died.

Why to this wretched body to me did you render

Not that of a boy but that of the weaker gender?

To instead of ride and laugh as my sword does gleam

I must be content to wash, and clean and wean.

Oh such a vile trick fate has dealt to me in my conception

To prance and dance in gowns for parties and receptions."

It was to this that she finally reached a peaceful sleep,

And in it God on high did answer with voice strong and deep,

"Gentle Ariana, sweet child whom I love so dear,

To my voice and counsel you must now hear.

Your father, though great and powerful in battle he does shine

Master of cities, counties and men, yet nothing in a court of mine.

Know this now that I hold your gender in no ill contempt,

For it is not my doing but that of beliefs mere men have dreamt.

To me a woman is the equal of a man

And to show this I will do what I can.

Tomorrow morning when you do awake

To these steps I bid you to take:

Go to your father and beg forgiveness for your desire

And ask to travel to the great church in the neighboring shire

So that you might confess your sins to the Holy Priest and gain absolution.

In this now you will find for your heart's desire your solution.

To your father say that you will cut your hair to show your shame

As it is a humiliation and a sadness for a woman to be so maimed.

Send then for your servant the lovely Grace

Whose hair and features she shares with your face.

Bid her then to cut her hair just as you

And to the Church you must send her to

In your clothes under order of pain of death to use your name

So that in every way she is you until the day you tell her to refrain.

With this you must then go to the stables dressed in squire's clothes,

And there a knight of great skill but with no pupil yet to be chose.

You must talk to him strongly and ask to be his squire

But as God as your witness two things you must require.

By all that he is, he must never ask or know your name

Nor return to this castle until your title you do claim.

Do this, and when the time and place is right,

You will have your wish to be a noble knight."

Ariana heard Heaven's will and she did obey

Whence she awoke in her bed the next day.

Dressing fast she did hence go with all the grace she could muster to make it known

To her father knew that God demanded she go live and repent at the Church in Orbonne.

Repeating to him the punishment that was demanded

Her father wept, nodded, and then commanded,

"Ariana my dear girl so close to my heart,

It will pain me greatly for us to be so apart

Yet if God wills it I will then bear it as I must

For before God all men lie lowly in the dust.

Go now to prepare, for I give you leave,

Saddened as I am I will do my best to not grieve

As I know Heaven wills it and so you will be secure

So go now, and I will have for you mounts procured."

Hugging her father warmly and holding him close

Ariana finally released him and left as stunning as a rose.

Back to her chambers she went and called for Grace to be brought,

And upon her servant and friend's arrival she then said though distraught

Knowing what she need ask the girl to do to obey the Lord's will,

"Sweet lovely Grace I beg you to be quiet and listen to me until

I may relay to you the commands I have gained from Heaven above.

You are to cut my hair short, and then I yours though it we love

And then you must dress as me and taking my name ride to Orbonne.

In every way, both in speech and action you must be Ariana Leyrione.

There you must live and pray until the proper time

When I personally tell you that you may resign.

You will know it is I by this ring that to you I give

As its mate is on my own and shall stay as long as we live.

Fear not good friend for this is God's command

And it is on pain of death should this order you remand.

Now let us hurry before this day is too old,

And in the years to follow remember what I told."

Thus obedient Grace did nod and willingly comply

So that an hour hence on chocobo with guard she did fly.

Shortly after in the chosen male garb Ariana did arrive

At the stables in search of the knight that God would provide.

Yet search as she did there was no one else around

Which made Ariana almost weep until she heard a sound

Coming from the back inside an empty stall.

Peering in she did see a man who was lean and tall

But sprawled out on the ground, next to him a bottle and an empty glass

His clothes soiled and stained with dirt and his face covered in straw and grass.

"Surely" Ariana did say, "This cannot be the knight that God did provide

Fore as I look upon him it would seem that rather than fight he would hide."

At this the man did stir and rising with a groan did quote,

"Dearest me it would seem I survived the night but did not croak."

Pulling himself slowly to his feet as he wobbled and groaned,

Ariana did wonder if he could even remember anything he had known.

Drawing upon her courage though the answer she did dread,

"Pardon me sir, but are you by chance a knight?" she said.

Squinting at her the man did look

While Ariana prayed he was no crook.

Smiling brightly at her he did say,

"My, I have company at this time of day.

What have we here, a young short squire with a high pitched throat,

But to your question yes young boy I am indeed a knight." he did quote.

Spotting now the broad sword at his side,

Ariana felt her heart swell with pride.

"Kind and gentle sir I do implore and beg you to take me you

So I might train and learn and see what you have been through.

For you see last night I did dream that I would find you here

And to me God said that you would teach me to fight and never fear.

So again I beg you let me come with you and see,

For to go against God is truly a grave travesty."

Rubbing his brow and looking at Ariana now

The knight did stare like a grazing cow.

Finally he snorted and quote he,

"Young one what would be a travesty

Would be to put one as short and weak to fight upon the battlefield

Where men do clash and die in pools of their own blood." But he did yield,

"Still despite all that you do have the heart of a knight I can see,

And if this is truly the will of Heaven then God knows better than me.

Thus I dare say I must give you a chance

For only time will tell if you may wield a lance."

Filled with excitement as her mind did swim with the thrill of this new task

Yet then God's conditions did come to her and Ariana bowed and did ask,

"Kind knight, oh my noble and courageous liege

There are two things I must ask before we go to lay siege.

The first be that never you ask me my name

And the other that we not return until title I do claim.

For these were commanded by God above

And I dare not refuse the being of eternal love."

Blinking and then shrugging as he moved towards a cart

The knight did nod and yawn and then he did start,

"To the first the reason I cannot see,

But the other, know that I go where I please

Thus it matter not to me if we shall not return to Lesalia's walls

As in the land of Ivalice there are many inns, caves and stalls.

So to you I will call you squire or boy if you do please,

But as for myself my name is Sir Myracleas.

My family name is Atkascha so you know,

But enough of that, once we find my ride we may go."

Ariana nodded and aiding Sir Myracleas to his ride they did depart

The knight on his noble chocobo while Ariana walked beside the cart.

Thus this is how Ariana's adventure begun

So now we shall go to see what glory she won.

End Part One.

Taking a deep breath and pausing for a moment, Agrias lifted her arms up and stretched. How much time had passed since she had begun her story she didn't know, but the sun was already past its apex, so they had to be getting into the afternoon. She'd start up the story again in a moment, just as soon as she could rest her voice for a moment.

The story was an old one, reaching back to some of the earliest times of Ivalice. Of course the story wasn't exactly accurate, each teller told it slightly different, but what mattered was the feelings and points within the story. Her thoughts crept to Ovelia for a moment, wondering what it was that she was doing just now, if she was safe. Forcing the thought aside, Agrias returned to the story:

Begin Part Two

Three years did pass with blinding speed,

And in that time Ariana learned what she did need

To be a knight, and as a master squire she did learn

To throw and dash and heal in turn.

She also did add to her skills of song, and pen and dance

The ability to defend and wield both a sword and a lance.

Through Limberry, Lionel and Gallione they did travel,

Spreading good and joy as evil plots they did unravel.

In this way the noble pair became quite close and good friends

And from each other theylearned, her to fight and him to mend.

Often though he was drunk and in stalls he did hurl,

Yet in all this time he never saw that she was a girl.

Finally when the climatic day arrived

For which Ariana for so long had strived,

When great and skillful Myracleas did tell her to take a knee

And with his sword he declared that a knight she did be.

As she rose to her feet she received a shove to her breast,

Because with that she gained knighthood like all the rest.

Then with a shake and a nod Myracleas did courteously ask

If he might now know her name as she had completed her task.

Sighing greatly and shaking her head,

With a sad voice Ariana then said,

"Forgive me good friend and kind noble lord

But I fear I cannot tell you even by threat of sword.

Though knight I may be, and to this I owe you a great debt,

God did command I not tell you it, much to my regret."

Then with a smile and a nod the knight let out a great laugh

And what he spoke made Ariana feel indeed quite daft.

"I understand, and will say no more of it, as silent as the forest fauna,

So I ask that you forgive my question princess, my dear Lady Ariana."

Shock and surprise filled her shaken mind

Thus to the observer she looked deaf and blind.

"But how-" she did start, but was stopped before finished she was able,

And spoke Myracleas, "My girl I have known since we met at the stable.

As you well know I have fought in many battles and wars,

In that time I did learn that women too can still die by the sword.

If God would allow a woman to die in such a way,

Then surely he would allow her to learn swordplay.

To this theory you have proven me true,

So now go forth to do what you will do."

Hugging him warmly with a tear in her eye

Ariana vowed that for him she would try.

So away she went with gleaming sword and shining mail,

Knowing in her heart that for the sake of all she must not fail.

Upon her chocobo she rode off for the city of Dorter

Where she heard an announcement from the local rumor reporter

That the king, pressured by noble lords and courageous knights

Had agreed to have a tournament where all of them could fight

And summoned the princess from the monastery at Orbonne

So that she would then marry the last knight who stood alone

As champion of sword and lance upon the list.

At first Ariana thought it a joke without the gist

Thinking that her father would never do such a thing,

Promising the winner her hand endowed with his ring.

It repulsed her that while other men died and bled

To the culprit and slayer she would be wed.

Yet in her heart she knew it to be true

And so Ariana saw only one thing to do.

But then her heart stopped as she realized the true conundrum,

That instead of her Grace would be called home and then some

Brazened noble or knight would make her his, and a princess for life

Thinking the girl to be her, and under her name Grace would be his wife.

So Ariana mounted her chocobo and rode north to Lesalia with its high walls

To save Grace from the fate that should not have been hers by answering the king's call

For knights and nobles seeking her fair hand

And for women everywhere make her stand.

Arriving at the end of the third day's ride at Lesalia's fine front gate

Ariana was pleased she was early, having feared she'd arrive late.

There she announced herself to the herald and registered for the match

Under the name of Sir Arian, and with that the guards lifted the gate's latch

To allow her access in

Not knowing of their sin

So that Ariana entered and went to the stables where she had first met her teacher

And started her grand adventures riding and fighting knights and other creatures

From blazing Zeklaus Desert to Barius Hill

Having ridden wherever they had the will.

Leaving her ride and heading to her supplied guest room in the western tower

She passed by other knights and nobles whom in their presence men would cower.

There she saw many knights that she did remember

Such as Sir Delza who she had met last December.

Walking by she saw Sir Elmsdor, Lord of Limberry

As well as Lord Rehfrak, Sir Tollins and Sir Kerry.

Also there was a Beoulve hailing from Gallione so far away

Talking to Count Almor who Ariana had met during a stay

In distant Lionel during her travels in that land

Whose cloak still bore the stain of the desert sand.

Others were present as well for the tournament that Ariana did not know

But she was well aware that each one could deliver a winning, mortal blow.

Reaching her room she entered hastily and exhaling locked the door fast

Before she thought of removing her armor and being a woman again at last.

Winning this tournament would no doubt test her strength and guile

Still Ariana was confident in her training and in her fighting style.

Later at dinner in the great hall all the guests were gathered together

To feast and dance while the sages and prophets divined the weather

For the days and week ahead searching for the sign

To discern which day to come God would divine

That the great and epic contest take place.

Meanwhile Ariana could only watch Grace

Sitting by the king's side, nervous as could be

Leaving Ariana thinking, "That should be me."

Halfway through the dinner the seers declared that in two days time

Would be the time that God saw fit for the tournament bell to chime.

Thus in two days time the tournament did arrive with skies clear

Showing that the prophets and sages were right as God they revered.

The tournament was broken down into the categories of contest,

Lance on foot, and on chocobo and swords on foot for last lest

By that time a winner could be declared by withdrawal or victory

In the first two competitions so that there was no need for three.

For each competition on the list three rounds were given

One or two points for the front or the back and three if driven

To the ground or for disarming your opponent of their weapon

These were the rules when in round one Ariana faced Lord Telpan

Who came from Zeltennia to win the princess as his prize.

As they squared off Ariana chuckled at the thought of surprise

Lord Telpan would receive if only he knew whom he was to duel

Because then the pain of his upcoming defeat would seem truly cruel.

In her first match against the noble Duke Ariana did quite well

Disarming Lord Telpan moments after the ringing of the bell.

This of course drew cheers and much attention

For such a small knight to be in actual contention.

She continued on winning against Elmsdor, Kerry and even the Beoulve Duke Zalbier

So that in the end it was declared that on foot Sir Arian was champion of the spear.

It was thus with great pride and swagger that Ariana mounted and entered the next round

And quite the blow when in the first match against Sir Almar she was bore to the ground.

The blow was harsh, but not to her chest

For the true ache came from her left breast.

Ariana was devastated, her emotions a complete wreck,

Seeing by her name on the chart given the loser's check.

The rest of the round she spent sitting under a tall oak tree

Crying and wondering how in the name of God this could be.

How could he set in motion for her to become a knight

Only to let her fall and lose while still calling it right.

As she sat there, helmet thrown at her feet

An unexpected person she happened to meet.

Through the tears a familiar voice Ariana heard clear,

"My dear Lady Ariana, why is it that you cry here?

Is it because some knight knocked you to the ground?

Come now, stand up proud and do not make that sound."

Looking up to see who could possibly know her name

She saw that to her surprise Sir Myracleas had came

To watch her fight and now knelt at her side

Saying, "Don't fret, you still can turn the tide."

Forcing a smile Ariana answered, "Oh good sir, how can it be,

For I to be losing when God himself has made a blessed knight of me?"

To this Myracleas just smiled gently and said,

"My Lady, you truly have struck your head.

Truly God made you and all of your kind equal in his eyes,

But hardly does he love you only and the rest he does despise.

He has given you your wish, as you can gain equal glory,

Yet in this you'll have to go beyond the rest to gain victory."

Wiping her tears away to the side Ariana brightly smiled

Thanking her mentor and rising with the bounce of a child.

"Of course you are right my teacher and friend

And now that you say it I do quite comprehend

That the right to fight beside a man does not make me better than him

So winning this tournament will take concentration rather than a whim."

With those words she picked up her helmet and returned to the list

To the ovation of the crowd as she lifted high her sword and her fist.

With her confidence quite restored she fought valiantly and true

Wielding such cunning and skill that most knew not what to do.

Until in the end she stood victorious upon the ground

As attendants prepared to have her to have her crowned.

At this time the king from his seat on the list did rise

Speaking directly to Ariana having still not realized

To whom he actually did speak.

"Sir Arian, you are the man I seek,

As champion of the tournament, I will honor what I said,

To you I will give my crown and my daughter you will wed."

Bowing to her father then Arian turned to see Grace

Who looked quite worried from the look of her face.

Then Ariana spoke to her clearly while raising her hand as a sign,

"Sweet Grace, as spoken so long before by this ring I do say, 'resign'."

A bright smile crossed the young servant's face

She then rose and bowed departing without a trace.

Old Gladsmir rose as well now in shock and rage

But Ariana said, "Please dear father, do not engage

In anger at fair and loyal Grace,

Lest it be God and I you disgrace."

Then reaching back to release her hair down so it was shown

She said, "You see Father, I am the real Ariana Leyrione."

No gasps or shouts came from the crowd and anywhere around,

As the shock had been so complete to see that there was no sound.

Breaking it finally Ariana continued to say,

"Father, do not look at me in that mean way

Though I know I have deceived you and hurt you dear

It is through God's own will that has brought me here.

My gender could not do this you once decreed

But do you feel the same now that I did succeed?

If so then there is little that I can say,

For when set your mind does not sway.

Yet I will know that I am equal a man in God's eyes

And since this is true why should this be a surprise?

Thus all things come to you now father, what will you do

Since I, Ariana, have now been declared champion by you."

Silence returned as the knights watched on in shame

Knowing that they lost to a woman, regardless of name.

Then suddenly amongst the crowd one anonymous knight began to clap

Followed shortly after by other knights, and finally by every girl and chap.

So with all the people present cheering great Gladsmir saw,

Then finally quieting with his hand he said to one and all,

"Very well my daughter, since the best in the kingdom to you did lose

It is only fair that in life and marriage I give you the right to choose."

The crowd cheered once more and to her father Ariana gave a smile

Knowing that she not only had equal skill and courage, but also guile.

Though Ariana lived many years more with many enemies yet slain

This story is at a close, on how the right of knighthood women gained.

End

Taking a deep breath Agrias exhaled and sighed, happy that the tale was over with. Then from her right she heard the sound of clapping, and turning to see who it was saw Ramza smiling broadly as he patted his hands together.

"Well done Agrias, very well told." He then turned to the others, who had joined in the applause now and said, "Don't you all agree?"

"Most certainly!" Fredrick replied in earnest.

Carmine then chimed in, "Well told indeed. Very nice Lady Agrias."

Even Alicia found a kind word or two. All this brought Agrias's face to a fair cherry color. Then Ramza added in, "Thank you Agrias, you helped me to think of what tale I should tell. Now it's my turn."

-------------------------------------------

The birds chirped contently on the dew-covered branches as dawn came over Ivalice. Ramza moaned as a nudge from the beak of his chocobo mount woke him from his slumber. His dreams were still dismal and bizarre, but not as bad as they had been the first night. They had made camp the previous night around the time his story was finishing, and the two women were most likely still sleeping off on the other side of the tree ridge. He'd probably have to cover his eyes while rousing them, but it was his duty to…

"Hey, sleepyheads, time to wake up! The lark is singing and the sun is awake. Alicia is already preparing some breakfast, so you had better get dressed fast if you don't want it to be cold."

Ramza chuckled to himself as Agrias turned and walked off. He should have known better than to think she'd sleep in, especially while on the road. He didn't have much time to ponder it though, because as she had said, the food would be getting cold and breakfast certainly sounded good to him about now.

As he rose to his feet and gave Carmine a slight kick to get him up, Ramza heard the sound of a rider coming their way. Turning back towards the road that they had been traveling the previous day, he spotted the chocobo in the distance getting closer. As it did he recognized the rider, it was Rad. Grabbing his sword and moving over towards the side of the road, Ramza watched as Rad reached the camp, dismounted before his ride was even fully stopped, and bowing said, "Ramza… sir, I took off as soon as he arrived. You must come back to Lionel at once!"

"Rad," Ramza said, trying to calm his friend, "calm yourself. Who arrived? What happened?"

"It's him sir, the Heresy Examiner! He's arrived in Lionel to charge Mustadio with heresy! You must come back, or else Mustadio might be executed!"

-------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

I hope you all enjoyed the story within this story. The idea is based off Geoffrey Chaucer's "Canterbury Tales" written in the 14th century. The story is thus written in verse, that being a rhyme sequence of aa, bb, cc, dd. Originally I had planned on putting a tale by Ramza in this chapter as well, but due to length and inspiration issues I pulled it. Note that besides telling a story, the tales in "Canterbury Tales" often gave insight into what kind of person the taleteller was as well as to say something about morals, ethics, society, and such so I tried to create a tale I thought would relate to Agrias some.

As you could see, Agrias had to jump in to save Ramza, and that's pretty much how it worked for me too. Ramza was originally going to go first, but due to aforementioned inspiration problems Agrias's replaced it, and she jumped in to save Ramza.

This idea was not planned, and came to me as I sat down trying to write this chapter. I basically began thinking about what they might do while on the road, and this came to mind. Note, I hope to have the tale that Ramza would have told appear in a later chapter. For those of you who enjoyed this change of pace, thanks. For those who didn't, don't worry, this isn't going to be happening a lot. In fact, you may have noticed that the end part seemed somewhat rushed, and that's because I reached a point where I just wanted to get this finished. Having written it, sometimes a mere two or three lines, sometimes more, I can tell you that writing one of these is most difficult. The tale probably could be improved upon, and if I put a few months of effort into it I'm sure I could do just that, but as it is, I didn't, so please bear with it.

Next chapter we return to my usual ways of writing with a little action, and a familiar face from the game. R&R people.


	3. Zalmo, The Heretic Examiner

The Master of Lionel: Chapter Three – Zalmo, the Heretic Examiner

By Leitbur

Wow, it's hard to believe I've been gone away this long. A year and a half, disgraceful! Still, with my computer dying on me and not being able to afford a new one until recently, I suppose it couldn't be helped. Oh well, I just hope some of you are still out there. If not, I guess I can't blame you. Well, here's the new chapter.

-------------------------------------------

Ramza took a step back as his shocked face went white. "A… a Heresy Examiner? Are you sure Rad, I mean…"

"Quite sure Ramza sir. He arrived at dusk yesterday. I've been riding non-stop as fast as I could to…" His voice trailed off as the sound of mounted chocobos arose from behind him down the road. "Drat, I didn't lose them after all."

Regaining his composure at the seemingly new threat, Ramza glanced down the road. "Who didn't you lose?"

Sighing, Rad replied, "The bandits that I ran into on the way."

Reaching for the hilt of his sword out of instinct, Ramza suddenly realized that he was not fully dressed, and thus not in battle armor. Running back towards the camp and his armor as Rad drew his own sword, Ramza shouted, "Bandits incoming! To arms!" Carmine and Fredrick had it much easier as neither wore heavy armor in combat. They or course were now up and heading out to join Rad on the road as the rumbling of charging chocobos grew louder.

Ramza had barely tied his belt and flung on his plate armor in a clumsily record time when the bandits arrived, coming to a stop a fair distance off at the sight of Rad, Carmine, and Fredrick standing there waiting to oppose them. There were eight in all, including a pair of chemists who appeared to be carrying the same Romanda guns that Mustadio used. Not surprising he supposed since they were so close to Goug. Tightening his grip on his sword, Ramza waited at the campground to see what the bandits chose to do before committing himself to the battle.

Suddenly swords and daggers were drawn and the bandits charged in at full speed on their mounts, planning to either scatter or trample the trio. As they neared, Ramza drew his sword and began to move in at a leisurely pace, seeing Carmine square himself, then take a stance that he had seen many times before. A Wave Fist. Before the attack could be released though, a female voice broke the air. "Life is short… Bury! Steady Sword!"

Blasts of light and icy energy collided into the crowd of charging chocobos and their riders, scattering some, two remaining frozen solid by the Stasis Sword's power. Suddenly out of nowhere Agrias leapt out and struck in hard, catching one of the bandits by surprise and stabbing her Mythril Sword through the man's gut. The blade was out and onto the next target before Ramza could even blink, but by then one of the scattering bandits was nearly upon him and focusing on his opponent he yelled out and charged with surprising speed. Diving low at the last minute and with a swing of his sword Ramza took the chocobo's legs out from underneath it. A screeching 'wark' filled the air, followed by a similar scream from the bird's rider as he was sent flying from the saddle, slamming hard head first into a nearby tree. Not even bothering to look back at the bandit, Ramza charged ahead at the next bandit, only to see a glowing sword strike up from the ground to engulf and fillet his intended opponent. Glancing off to his right, he spotted Agrias, who having finished her Split Punch, had spun and swung hard with two hands at the next bandit, cleaving him in two, blood splattering her armor.

One of the two bandits that had frozen from the initial Stasis Sword had freed himself by now, but even as he did so he felt his chest nearly implode as an invisible force slammed into it. The chocobo mount, having lost its master, took off down the road, leaving the man lying on his back in a small, muddy puddle coughing up blood. Slowly lifting his hand up towards the Heavens, the bandit's eyes went wide open as his bracelet disappeared. "Nice bracelet, thanks." The bandit had no time to react before a grinning Carmine slammed his fist down hard at the bandit's head, sending his bloody, pummeled face smashing back into the muddy ground.

The second frozen bandit was long dead before his freeze had worn off, and before they knew it only one terrified bandit remained, who dropping his sword turned and began to run away. Before he had gone twelve steps though he heard a woman's voice call out, "The death of a planet… Crush Punch!" It was the last thing he ever heard. As the crimson blade shot back down from whence it came, the bandit stood there for a moment, glazed, dead eyes staring out into nowhere, and then his lifeless body collapsed face first into the dirt.

Everyone's eyes had been fixed on the bandit, and now they shifted to Agrias, who was taking a deep breath under her blood-stained armor before taking out a small rag to wipe the blood from her blade, then sheathing her sword. As she sheathed it, she turned towards Ramza and with a quaint smile said, "So, now shall we decide what to do about Rad's news Ramza?"

Caught off guard by her calmness, Ramza just stood there for a moment, then regaining his bearings nodded. Still, even as he turned to face Rad again he couldn't help being a little in awe of his fellow Holy Knight, and he was certainly glad she was on their side. _Five of the eight bandits by herself, and so quickly. And then to just smile at me like that afterwards. Agrias sure can turn from zephyr to hurricane and back in the blink of an eye._

The group had come together, regrouping around Rad now, who cowered slightly amongst such a powerful assortment of eyes all focused on him. "So," Carmine spoke up, "what do we do now? Turn back and return to Lionel, or continue on to Goug?"

Fredrick replied, "Well that's obvious. We can't just leave Mustadio to be branded a heretic and die like that."

"However," Agrias interjected, "our orders were to head to Goug. If we turn back, we would be disobeying the Cardinal's orders, and could be punished ourselves. You're not a mercenary anymore Ramza, you're a Lionel Holy Knight. Ignoring orders isn't as simple as it used to be, not unless you want to be hunted down yourself."

"Screw the Cardinal!" Fredrick shot back. "Are you saying we should just abandon Mustadio because of some silly order to go to Goug? Surely you can't value that old man's orders over Mustadio's life?"

Agrias turned towards Fredrick, giving him a glare that could turn boiling water to ice, and replied, "Of course I don't Fredrick, but you have to remember that a knight, especially one of the status that Ramza and I hold, must put duty and honor above personal feelings. You will not be the one to take the brunt of the consequences for either action. It is Ramza who will, and that's why only he can decide for us."

All eyes now focused on Ramza, who turned his back on them all, taking a few steps away and staring out into the tree-line, his mind farther away. Finally he muttered, "It's just like Algus said."

"What was that Sir Ramza?" Carmine asked.

Turning to face them, his face taut and full of sadness and grief with a hint of anger, Ramza answered, "It's just as Algus said. Back at Fort Zeakden. He said that it was more important for one life to die than for the knights to be shamed. Everyone using each other until it's no longer convenient. No, I swore back then that I wouldn't be a party to that. Teta died then because I was too afraid to stand up to my brothers, and I won't let another person die due to my inaction." Pausing for a moment, he swept the crowd with his eyes, then his expression changed conveying far more bold confidence and awe. "We ride for Lionel."

Fredrick and Carmine let out cheers of joy, while Agrias simply lowered her head. With a much quieter voice than she had used to address Fredrick, Agrias said, "Very well Ramza, but if I may ask, what do you plan to tell the Cardinal once you get there and he asks why you didn't go to Goug? As you said before, we don't want everyone as our enemy before we figure out what to do."

Ramza nodded, but remained silent for a moment, eyes closed in deep thought. After a minute or so of thinking, he opened his eyes and said, "Burn the bridge."

Rad frowned. "Excuse me sir, what was that again?"

Turning to look at them again, Ramza replied, "We burn the bridge to Goug." The rest of the group just stood there in complete shock, not understanding at all what Ramza was thinking, or even if he was thinking rationally anymore. He simply continued on though, "We have just been informed by a passing traveler that the bridge to Goug has been burnt down somehow in a freak accident. Fredrick, ride on to Goug with Carmine, and when the bridge is clear, set it ablaze. Rad, switch chocobos with Carmine since yours has been running all night already. You, Agrias, Alicia, and I will ride back to Lionel as fast as we can. With the bridge down, the only way to Goug is by boat at Warjilis Trade City, and the only road that leads there is through Lionel. We'll just have to rest when we get there is all. It couldn't be helped. Now, let's get going."

Everyone nodded, though a few cautiously as the plan was now laid out before them, and the time for words was over. Only time could tell if Ramza had made the right decision. As they mounted their chocobos, Agrias found herself watching Ramza with a touch of both respect and worry for him. He was beginning to learn, and to think instead of rashly charging in on impulsive decisions. Still, he was letting his heart guide him instead of his duty, and for that Agrias worried for Ramza's fate. Or was it jealousy, at his courage to follow his heart and beliefs no matter the consequences? _Well_, she thought as they took off down the road at a quick pace, _hopefully he and I will live long enough for me to find out which it is_.

-------------------------------------------

"So Zalmo old friend," Cardinal Draclau said as he poured a glass of wine into Zalmo's cup, "how have you been as of late? We barely had a chance to talk last night given how late you arrived."

Taking the glass from Draclau and nodding in appreciation, Zalmo took a sip then replied, "Well enough. Hunting down heretics is, after all, a necessary job, even if it does require more violence than would be desired. Sadly, it seems the numbers that had begun to dwindle after the 50-Year's War are beginning to go up again. Terrible business."

"Ah yes, " Draclau responded, "terrible business indeed. Still, those that would threaten the Church must be dealt with; or else the souls of the righteous will be endangered. At your age though Zalmo, I would have thought you'd look for a less dangerous position within the Church."

Taking another sip from his glass, Zalmo replied, "Old am I? You're no spring pig yourself old friend."

"Touché" Draclau chuckled as he took a sip of his own drink. "Still, I would think that Funeral would allow someone of your distinguished service a position of regard at Murond with little convincing needed."

"Perhaps" Zalmo replied, "but one must do what one is called upon to do. Despite the dangers, I find my job quite satisfying, and the danger only reinforces my devotion to St. Ajora." Taking another sip of his drink, Zalmo continued, "I must say though, I was surprised to hear that you couldn't make it to breakfast with me this morning. Affairs of state?"

Draclau nodded. "There are always affairs of state to deal with in Lionel. Even more so now that the two lions are beginning to circle one another."

Zalmo nodded in understanding. "Yes, Larg and Goltana, those two could certainly tear this country apart. I understand the princess is on her way to Zeltennia now?"

"Yes," Draclau confirmed, "Young Delita is escorting her there himself along with a group of Temple Knights. After the attempted assassination by Hokuten, it seemed only prudent."

"Yes, I have heard of Delita. He seems to be a most reliable young man. Speaking of young men, I hear that you have found a young man to take over the vacant position as head of your knights, the youngest Beoulve no less."

Draclau chuckled. "Yes, Ramza Beoulve. He was given the title of Holy Knight a few nights ago. He's quite resourceful from what I've seen. Seems quite interested in besting his brothers, and proving himself."

Zalmo chuckled. "Yes, I heard he was the one who stopped the break-in here recently. He must truly be a worthy successor to Balbanes."

Smiling slightly, Draclau gave a slight head nod. "Yes, it's truly unfortunate that he is currently on a mission to Goug, or else you could have met him yourself."

"Yes," Zalmo replied, "it is most unfortunate."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Turning to look at the door, Draclau said, "Come in."

The door opened and a young fencer entered. Pausing for a moment, he then said, "Your Holiness, Sir Ramza has returned. He just entered the castle gates with Lady Agrias and several of their companions. He-"

The fencer stopped mid sentence as Ramza had appeared outside the door to the Cardinal's private office. Entering the room while trying to hide that he was out of breath from running here from the main courtyard, Ramza gave a slight bow to the Cardinal, who appeared to be quite shocked at his arrival. "Ramza," Draclau finally said, "what are you doing back here? Surely you could not have gotten to Goug and back already, let alone completed your mission."

Ramza lowered his head, then replied, "I am sorry your Holiness, but we received word en route to Goug that the bridge had been destroyed in some sort of accident. Thus, after dispatching several of my men to continue on and help with repairs and investigation, I returned with the rest of my unit with plans to head for Warjilas Trade City so that we might get there by ship."

Relaxing slightly now, Draclau nodded and replied, "And, I assume, to inform me of this occurrence?"

"Of course your Holiness, that is why I am here now." Ramza had been practicing this explanation to the Cardinal the entire ride back.

"Well then," the Cardinal said as he stood up from his seat, "your timing is coincidentally perfect. We were just talking about you after all. Let me introduce you to an old friend of mine, Zalmo Rusnada, Heresy Examiner of Glabados Church. Zalmo, this is Ramza Beoulve."

Ramza's hand, which he had extended at first in greeting, hesitated for a moment at the mention of a heresy examiner. Finally though he took the man's hand and shook it. "A pleasure."

"Likewise young man, likewise" Zalmo replied. "So you are the new Head of the Lionel Holy Knights. I heard you even stopped the attack on the castle by that treacherous Gafgarion and his mercenary thieves. Well, as a Beoulve, I'm not surprised at all, and a most deserving title to be rewarded with. I'm sure you'll do much better than your predecessor."

A confused expression covered Ramza's face. "My predecessor?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Zalmo replied. "Yes, he turned out to be a heretic, revealed his betrayal to the teachings of Glabados to Priest Buremonda. Went by the name of Beowulf I believe, right Draclau?"

Draclau nodded. "Yes, but Ramza of course has nothing to fear, I'm sure his faith is strong, right Ramza?"

"Of course your Holiness. Though we may serve many masters, we must always serve St. Ajora before anyone else."

"Quite right." Zalmo added in.

Hesitating for a moment, trying to think of the correct way to word it, Ramza finally looked to Zalmo and said, "Sir, forgive me, but might I inquire as to why a Heresy Examiner has come to Lionel?"

"Oh, I was just passing through and thought I'd stop by to visit my old friend here." Chuckling now, Zalmo continued, "Why, you perhaps worried I'd come here to examine you m'boy?"

Inwardly breathing a sigh of relief, Ramza smiled and answered, "No, of course not. I only meant that if there were indeed a heretic loose in Lionel, it would be my duty to help you hunt him down, as head of the Lionel Holy Knights."

Laughing more now, Zalmo replied, "Well, you certainly are eager and generous. Oh to be young again. I thank you for that young Ramza, but I doubt I'll require your services today."

As Ramza nodded, Draclau chimed in, "By the way Ramza, where is Lady Agrias? I'm sure that Zalmo would love to meet her as well."

"I believe your Holiness, that she was helping to attend to her chocobo while I came to report to you. Shall I summon her?" In reality she'd gone with Rad and Alicia to make sure that Mustadio was still safe.

"No, that won't be necessary. I'm sure we can introduce Zalmo to her shortly at dinner. You should go prepare yourself for dinner also Ramza, after all, you've been riding for the last few days."

"Of course your Holiness." With that, Ramza gave a slight bow and exited the room. Well, at least Rad had been wrong, Mustadio was safe, at least for now. He had been worried, given Draclau's betrayal of Ovelia before, but it seemed that for now at least, Draclau was willing to keep Mustadio alive. Now he had to go find Agrias and the others and inform them of what had occurred, and to make sure Agrias attended dinner tonight, as much as he was sure she didn't want to. He could relate.

-------------------------------------------

Sitting in the dank, dark dungeon of Lionel Castle without even a window to look out from, Mustadio sighed in silence. Agrias, Rad, and Alicia had been down earlier, acting as if they feared his head was about to be removed from his shoulders. Well, he supposed that was possible, after all despite Ramza's assurances that his life was not in danger at the moment, Draclau had betrayed them once before already.

Ramza, he was the last person Mustadio wanted to see these days. Selling his soul like that to the Cardinal after all the Cardinal had done to them. Trying to take the Holy Stone, kidnapping his father and nearly killing him, the princess even. How Agrias could stand by Ramza after the last bit Mustadio had no idea.

Ramza had even asked Mustadio to apologize for his attack on the Cardinal but Mustadio would not have anything of that. Sure, he talked of only trying to discover what the Cardinal planned, but having heard of Ramza's relationship with his brothers before, he rather doubted it. True Ramza had always seemed like a good, trustworthy person, but to join with the Church was just so…

It was true that Mustadio had never thought of himself as an overly religious type. After all, he was an Engineer of Goug, a man of science who unlocked the secrets of the past. If they hadn't stripped him of all his tools, escaping from this cage would be easy. Well, except for the massive number of guards. _Well, I guess I'll just have to trust Ramza for now._


End file.
